Badge of Honor
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Natasha wore the childishly patterned band-aids of the Barton kids like a badge of honor.


**Author's Note** : Well, after a lovely day with kids this amusing idea came to my mind.

 **Badge of Honor** :

The Barton kids were, without a shred of doubt, the one good thing Natasha could count on in the world today. Even on the worst of days, a hug from them could make her smile. Anytime she would drop by Cooper and Lila would hug her and then take out their child's doctor kits and proceed to give her their best possible version of a medical exam.

Cooper would put on that ridiculous plastic stethoscope around his neck, which at the moment, he was currently using to pretend to listen to her heartbeat. "How's my ticker, Doctor Coop?"

"Sounds all good! A real strong thump thump!" he assured her.

Lila liked to check her reflexes and was currently whacking her knee with the plastic reflex hammer. She mocked jerked her leg up for the little girl. "Legs working properly?" she asked the little girl.

"Mhhm, looks good, Auntie Nat," the little girl assured her as she pulled out the play-syringe next, "but you gotta get your shot now."

Natasha clutched her hand to her chest, giving a mock gasp, "Oh no, not a shot, Doctor Lila. You know how much I hate them."

Lila was nodding along, hitting the plunger for the syringe on her arm. "I know that, but it's so you stay with us for a _loooong_ time. You gotta get your im-muh-ni—im-muh-no- ummm... Immuh-zations. You could get the zombie thing. And start eating people."

Cooper was giving his sister a dumb-founded look. "That's not _real_."

"Yuh-huh."

Natasha merely smiled at their antics. "Fair enough. Wouldn't want to turn into a zombie." She watched the girl toss the fake syringe back into the bag and then she very calmly placed a princess band-aid over the supposed injection spot. "Nice job, Doctor Lila. Possible apocalyptic crisis averted."

Cooper poked his finger to the side of the scratch just above her eyebrow. "Hold on. Better go get the real stuff, Auntie Nat," the child huffed out with a sigh, throwing his arms up in disbelief as though _she_ was actually the menacing child.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile as he went to the cabinets and then came back with the _actual_ first aid kit. He flipped it open like a professional and then he pulled out the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. A second later he was cleaning up the tiny scratch and she saw Clint in the doorway, arms folded with a dopey smirk on his face.

"You need to be more careful, Auntie Nat," Cooper ordered, "now you'll have to take a few days off."

"A few days?" Natasha questioned, arching an eyebrow up at the two kids who were nodding vehemently at her. "For this?" More nodding. "And what, pray tell, are we doing for a few days while I'm under house arrest?"

"Movie marathon!" they both shouted at once.

She grinned at that. "Alright, I'll make you a deal, Coop," and she saw him waiting for the terms of the said 'deal', "you give me the Yoda band-aid this time and movie marathon is on, with your mom's permission, of course."

In seconds he was pulling band-aids from the box until he found the right one, andthen he carefully opened it before placing it over the scratch on her forehead. "Deal!"

He held his hand out and she shook it. "Alright. Go put your kits away and pick the first movie."

When they ran off up the stairs she looked to the side as Clint came and sat next to her, "Really, Nat? Yoda on your head and Tinkerbell on your arm?" he questioned with the amusement clear on his face.

She narrowed her eyes slightly before leaning back on the couch, "I'm not going to be embarrassed."

Clint grinned at her, "I know, you wear those damn things like they're a badge of honor every time."

Natasha smiled at the comment. "That's because they _are,_ " and she jabbed his gut with her elbow, "and they always will be."

It was true. She wore the childishly patterned band-aids of the Barton kids like a badge of honor.

* * *

 **That is all. :) Anytime kids put their band-aids on me, I always wear them like a badge of honor! I once went to work with an Iron Man band-aid on my face, haha.**


End file.
